


Your Regularly Scheduled Mishap

by Vapintuna



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vapintuna/pseuds/Vapintuna
Summary: After a more or less foreseen mishap with one of Brainstorm’s new inventions, Megatron is sent crashing into a new universe, where the war still rages, and the Prime is softer than what he’d expect.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Megatron
Comments: 30
Kudos: 159





	Your Regularly Scheduled Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I’ve ever written so let’s hope this goes well,,

If any situation were meant to crash and burn, thought Megatron, it would be this one.

Combining Brainstorm’s boundless scientific ability and Rodimus’... “zing” was always safe to call a bad idea, but throw playing with space and time at what was essentially a sparkling’s leisure and suddenly everything becomes catastrophic. That was a well known fact aboard the _Lost Light_ , throughout the entirety of its crew. Yet, here he was, attending the very first (well, it was probably safer to say this was at least the tenth trial performed without his knowledge) trial of a project Rodimus so lovingly named “Project: The Multiverse is Our Playground.” A bit on the longer side, as far as code names go, which was why the poorly conceived title gained the abbreviation MOP.

Project MOP was a machine built connected to the ship’s warp navigator and engine. It had three other, easier to replace power sources plugged in as well. Apparently, it could sift through the many, many universes, and select worlds that would be desirable to visit and explore. Or it was supposed to, in theory.

“I still believe that this could have some irreversible and undesirable effects of.. some sort.” Minimus Ambus, ever the mech of reason, sighed.

“Well, due to me being the scientist who made the time machine, and you being not that, I still believe that this will work!” Brainstorm, only slightly irritated with the constant doubting, flicked his wings and turned smoothly away from the people here to witness his newest invention.

Rodimus, who was currently using Megatron as a wall to lean into, groaned like an animal dying of boredom. “Alright, we get it! You’re smart and you hate the idea of us getting to travel literally limitlessly! Can we please get this show on the road? I’m pretty sure this was supposed to be about showing us it worked and not us sitting around gawking at a hunk of metal!”

“While I don’t share Rodimus’s enthusiasm, I am curious to see how this ordeal will end.” Megatron rubbed his chin, giving the machine another look over. “And how quickly it’s failings can be fixed.”

Brainstorm huffed at him and grumbled a line of undecodable complaints while he fiddled with the machine’s many buttons, dials, and switches. He tilted his head when it beeped at him.

“Huh…”

“Good or bad huh?” Rodimus was quick to ask.

“I’m not really sure. Good, possibly? It just, it just picked up a signature much quicker than I thought. And it’s a much stronger signal than I thought.”

“Well it sounds like a good thing, right?” No one responded to him.

Brainstorm fiddled with the machine a bit more, and even called Perceptor over to give it a look at. They spoke to each other quietly, speaking of things that Megatron had never really bothered to understand. At his side, Rodimus started tapping his foot. A few more moments between the conversing lab partners and the machine not being on, and the co-Captain was full blown restless. Megatron got his pre-disappointment sigh out before the smaller red mech did anything disappointing.

“Under the assumption that this will be great and a scientifical breakthrough or whatever, I’m going to do us all a favor and just-“ Rodimus eaned to the machine and automatically found the button that could do the most damage; the On button.

The two scientists didn’t even have time to yell at Rodimus before the world around them was filled with green light and the screams of an inflexible universe being made to open. Being prepared for the worst, Megatron already had a had tipping his co-Captain away from the howling machine.

He looked around, making sure everyone was safe. Brainstorm and Perceptor were holding onto each other and making their way to a safer distance, Minimus got a grip on a bolted down table, and he and Rodimus were fine. All of them were wincing and cringing at the noise emitting through the air, and it look as though Brainstorm was trying to shout something.

Nothing could be heard above the wretched shrieking, hardly even one's own thoughts. Minimus was soon reduced to a ball as he curled up in an attempt to lock out the noise. Rodimus didn’t look much better, and the lab rats didn’t either. It needed to be shut off. He would need to get over there and get it powered down.

Grinding his teeth, he trudged over to the bolted table Minimus was attached to and put Rodimus down by it. With a little bit of coaxing and an amount of unheard yelling, he got him to grab on to it. With that done, he turned himself back to the machine and carefully made his way to it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Brainstorm shaking his head fervently, but it was hard to focus on it with the disorienting bright green light and the sudden force of gravity pulling him towards the machine.

His footing slipped and he went flying towards the machine and the wormhole that had apparently appeared on its top. Thinking fast, he grabbed on to its tangible body as he fell into it. He adjusted his grip and tried to pull himself out, with a great effort. He swore to himself and decided to take a risk. Turn it off from here and hope it didn’t kill him.

Straining, he got his arm up enough to press the button. The screaming turned into a low whine, which was some relief. The gravity, however, increased, and his grip gave way. He could see the wormhole close as he was sent shooting further inside.

And the last two things he remembers hearing was the shout from Rodimus, and the clash his body made when it hit the ground, knocking him out.

–––————————————————————

The first sense to come back was audio. That wasn’t to say that he didn’t spend his first few moments conscious just trying to get a handle on the sharp pain running from his helm to the center of his back struts.

“What in the name of Primus just happened!?” A far too loud and unfamiliar voice exclaimed as he tried to online his optics.

“And who’s the guy that popped out?” A smaller, much more organic voice piped in. “He looked like a ‘con!”

There was a few grumbles in response and Megatron felt someone kick him over onto his back. He groaned and screwed his face up tight. Well, at least he could still feel. Now if only he could move..

“Look at that, he’s got an Autobot badge!” The organic voice declared, as if whoever else was in this room didn’t have functioning optics either.

He opened his mouth and spewed out static painfully. He reset his vocal processor and managed to move his arm a little bit, only to be greeted with the sound of a blaster charging up.

“Don’t move! I’ve never seen this guy in my life, and when they come that big I like to hold precaution closest.” A new, still unfamiliar voice shouted at him.

“A-a-aut-to-autobot-bot.” His vocal processor glitched as he tried to keep the situation peaceful. If they were already hostile on if he was a Decepticon, and they didn’t recognize him, he’d want to milk the autobrand much as he could.

This wasn’t even close to an ideal situation, but seeing as he wasn’t dead things were already looking up. He reset his voice again and again, and tried to sit up. His unstable body failed him and he fell back on to his back, and he spit more static in irritation.

“Shouldn’t we… I dunno, help him? He can’t possibly be much of a threat right now.”

“Regardless of whether he will be, it is our duty to assist those in need.” This voice had just entered, and brought a presence with it. The deep and comforting baritones silenced all the bristling bodies in the room. Something about it was a bit familiar as well.

He didn’t have much time to think about it before the newest mech of the unseen group walked to him in brisk, heavy steps, and before long there were hands helping him up. Shaky as he was, with someone there to steady him he could finally stand. He reset his vocalizer once more and cleared his throat.

“You have my thanks, stranger.” He managed to say it in one piece as he reset his optics before the final time before his vision came back.

Though a little blurry, he could see the heavily armored mech who had helped him. Blue helm, red and white body.. obviously a fan of Optimus Prime. His eyes, however, held much more feeling than Prime’s ever had. He almost found himself staring into them.

“You are welcome, my friend. I am only sorry you were left on the ground for so long.” The Prime-wannabe glanced disapprovingly at the mechs around them, who all seemed to be thoroughly ashamed of themselves

Megatron chuckled. “I wouldn’t worry about it, I tend to have that effect on people.”

He got a concerned look from Prime’s lookalike, so he coughed into his hand and looked around.

“I’m afraid there’s been some mishap with one of my friend’s.. er, teleportation device. Could you tell me where I am?” The question was directed at the mech who helped him, but he was looking around at everyone else. Were those.. human children?

“You are currently located on Earth, in the Autobot base.”

“Earth?” He looked around, dread filling his circuits. “Earth?”

“Yeah, that’s what he said.” The small, blue framed mech that spoke was obviously annoyed with him for one reason or another, but all he could do was bury his face in his hands and groan.

“Hey! What’s your problem pal? Don’t like Earth!?” A tiny, femme(?) human girl started berating him, angry at his obvious displeasure.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This didn’t make sense. Autobot base? The Prime fanboy? And the fact that they didn’t KNOW who HE was. This obviously meant that Brainstorm’s infernal device had, in fact, sent him through time and space, instead of just warping him like he hoped.

“Would you please be ever so kind and introduce yourselves to me? I have a theory that I’d like to disprove.” He grumbled.

The Autobots gave each other weird glances, and then looked at him as if he were stupid.

“I am Optimus Prime,” Megatron just barely held back a groan as **the** Optimus Prime carried out introductions,” and this is my team, Arcee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Ultra Magnus. Who are you, my friend?”

He sighed and nodded to himself.

“I believe I’m going to have to walk you through a few things before I give you my name.” The blue mech scowled while the rest stared out of confusion. “To begin, you will need to know that there are an infinite amount of universes and realities, and in some of them, there are alternative versions of yourself and people you may know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t ever really written canon characters before, so please forgive me if they seem off!! I’ll get the hang of it the further this goes on :)


End file.
